<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>freudian slip by Fuse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833975">freudian slip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuse/pseuds/Fuse'>Fuse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Caught In The Grey [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Crush, F/F, Families of Choice, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Genderfluid Rowan Khanna, Genderqueer Character, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Loss of Parent(s), Merula Synde Redemption, Moral Dilemmas, Morally Ambiguous Character, Teenage Drama, Underage Drinking, oneshots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:55:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuse/pseuds/Fuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshots that happen between "Friend or foe" and "this between you and I."<br/>Characters range from 13 to 15.</p><p>Connected one shots that take place between years 3-5.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merula Snyde/Original Female Character(s), Skye Parkin/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Caught In The Grey [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dumbass. (Year 4)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was no way this wasn't going to be used against her, Cyra knew that. After all, why would Merula of all people want to help her? </p><p>Sure, things had become somewhat civil between them but this was not the sort of thing Merula offered help with. Not without a price.</p><p>"I promise I'll bring it back in one piece." She said, nearly shaking as she regarded the injured girl on the bed.</p><p>"Just kick Parkin's arse for me." </p><p>Cyra barely managed a nod, trying not to show her nerves. She knew that a nimbus 1700 (which had only come out a few years before their first year) was fast. </p><p>Faster than anything she had ever ridden before. Yet she had no choice if she was to take the place of the seeker for this match.</p><p>A match against her house's rival and the house of the one person that probably wanted to see her dead.</p><p>"Hey, Moores? I've seen you fly, this is nothing." </p><p>The compliment caught Cyra off guard though Merula spoke again before she could say anything:</p><p>"If you're scared use the gripping charm. Now, just go out there and bring home the house cup, Yeah?"</p><p>"Yeah, you just focus on healing that arm." </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Merula sat with her eyes closed, the burning sensation of pins and needles in her left arm. There was no doubt in her mind that Skye Parkin had hit that bludger toward her on purpose and that if she had been any slower, she would have suffered much more than a broken arm.</p><p>Yes taking out the seeker was a part of the game, she knew that. She knew that the seeker was one of the most dangerous positions to play.</p><p>However, that didn't usually mean bowl something at someone's head either.</p><p>No, something else was up. Just like there was more to Moores' fear than just facing the blue-haired Gryffindor.</p><p>Not that Cyra would ever tell her anything that personal. No, what she did know about the so-called curse-breaker she found out on her own and usually by accident.</p><p>Though what was there to be afraid of? Cyra had raced her multiple times the year before and accepted the challenge of doing stunts that were well beyond their classes.</p><p>
  <em>maybe I should just ask her. </em>
</p><p>she thought, sighing as she tried not to think anymore as the pain in her arm seemed to grow worse.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Cyra was drenched through with rain as she landed on the pitch, snitch still buzzing in her hand.</p><p>She had managed to do it, though her stomach lurched even now that her feet were planted firmly on the ground.</p><p>
  <em>There is definitely a reason I did not want Seeker.</em>
</p><p>She thought before she caught sight of the very person she really had hoped not to see after the match.</p><p>"Skye!" </p><p>She watched as the girl stiffened before turning to face her.</p><p>"What? Is this about Snyde? People fall off of brooms, it's quidditch." </p><p>Skye responded, earning a scoff.</p><p>"Bludgers aren't usually aimed at the head either Skye. If Merula hadn't been quick she could have been badly hurt."</p><p>Cyra was trembling with anger by that point, though something in Skye's expression made her stop the rant she felt pushing behind her teeth.</p><p>"Fine, I did it. I tried to put a hex on her broom but it has an anti jinx placed on it. Then I tried to send that bludger after her but something went wrong. I mean for it to knock her off her broom not nearly kill her. Even if..." </p><p> </p><p>Cyra heard her rival and former friend's voice crack.</p><p>"If what?" </p><p>Skye didn't answer and just rushed off, leaving Cyra even more confused.</p>
<hr/><p>Merula was surprised when Cyra came into the hospital wing dressed in pajama pants and an old T-shirt with the name of some sort of muggle band written across the front.</p><p>"Did we lose? because you look like hell." She asked, earning a sigh as the other girl practically fell into the chair beside the bed.</p><p>"No, we won, and your nimbus has a fresh coat of wax." Cyra retorted before sighing and adding in a low voice so that only Merula could hear:</p><p>"I just don't know what the frilly fuck is wrong with Skye. She's acting weirder than normal today, especially when I confronted her after the game." </p><p>Merula had to bite back a snicker, especially since most people would assume that Cyra (who honestly was polite to most people till irked) wouldn't use such strong language.</p><p>"Not that I care but what did little miss airhead do?" </p><p>Merula listened while Cyra recounted the whole conversation only to want to facepalm when she finished.</p><p>"Cyra Moores, right when I think you can't get any denser, you do this." </p><p>She retorted, earning a confused look.</p><p>"What? What did I do now?" </p><p>Merula had to bite her lip to keep from laughing right in her rival's face.</p><p>"You're a dumbass."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Spring Fever Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This takes place during the Easter Holiday in 4th year when Cyra invites Merula to spend the break with her. </p><p>They have a somewhat functional friendship going, though Merula will still me Merula.</p><p>There will  be 3 or 4 parts to this.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She couldn't believe that Merula had agreed to this, even if they were standing next to each other at the mouth of the long, graveled path that would lead deep into the forest and farther up the mountain to the cabin that Cyra now called home.</p><p>"Sorry, it's such a walk. I could see if Nabula is nearby and would let us ride him to the top?"</p><p>She half apologized, half suggested only to earn a quizzical look from Merula.</p><p>"Who or what is Nabula?" </p><p>Merula asked, adjusting the broom she had draped over her shoulder in a long carrying bag before beginning to walk.</p><p>"A threstral that I tamed on the reservation." </p><p>Cyra didn't need to see Merula's face to know how it twisted into an unpleasant expression at the confession</p><p>"And of course you have a thestral. You would have a death omen as a pet. Anything else I should know about? Cockatrice named fluffy perhaps?"</p><p>Cyra rolled her eyes at Merula's Sarcasm, knowing all too well the reasoning behind the distaste for the horse-like creature in question.</p><p>Even if she was more tolerant of them.</p><p>"Well we also have a Unicorn if you're interested in meeting him. You being so found of them and all." Cyra retorted, earning a look that was mixed between annoyance and embarrassment. </p><p>"Shut up, birdbrain." </p><p>Cyra just laughed and grabbed the other girl's free hand to keep her from storming off, ignoring the heat that crawled into her own face and the fact that Merula didn't pull away.</p><p>"Alright but only if you stop being so sour! You've got nothing to prove and since there are wizards and witches around here like constantly, we can learn spells in secret and no one will mind."</p><p>Cyra retorted, trying not to be overly amused by the surprised look.</p><p>"Doesn't Hellen like have a cousin in the ministry?" </p><p>Cyra just shrugged.</p><p>"He was the one who taught me Finite Incantatem last summer. Said he wouldn't report me as long as I am careful. Guess living in middle of nowhere has its perks."</p><p>She answered, releasing Merula's hand as they crossed over a small brook.</p><p>"Oh, so miss goody two shoes finally grew a spine?" </p><p>Merula jeered from somewhere behind her, earning a scoff from Cyra who could remember several things over the course of two years that would prove she was no longer little miss perfect.</p><p>"Oh shut up. I haven't exactly been 'goody two shoes' since the middle of the first term in third year." </p><p>She responded, waiting for Merula to catch up before continuing</p><p>"Remember, we spent a chunk of that year skiving off Defense against the dark arts because professor dumb arse was lost on fire whiskey." </p><p>Merula chuckled at that response and nodded.</p><p>"Remember when I taught you Sectumsempra and you were too afraid to use it!" </p><p>Cyra rolled her eyes.</p><p>"I still don't know where you learned that spell and besides that. I don't want to kill anyone!" </p><p>Cyra retorted, earning a scoff from Merula who pulled away and made a show of walking backward.</p><p>"Oh, so what would you do if the followers of the dark lord rose again? Lumos them to death?" </p><p>Cyra didn't respond but did cast a blast of magic at Merula, causing her to fall over backward with a yelp.</p><p>"You are going to regret that!" </p><p>Merula retorted, removing her wand from its case at her side, causing Cyra to suddenly find herself hanging upside down in the air.</p><p>Cyra focused on the counterspell and its effects, hoping that she could wandlessly (and wordlessly) use the counterspell.</p><p>After several minutes (and constant teasing) she finally fell onto the ground, glaring up at Merula who was laughing.</p><p>"Merlin's beard Snyde!" She swore though she couldn't help but snicker a bit as well.</p><p>"I'm glad you agreed to spend easter here. I couldn't stand one more hour of Skye's puppy-dog look or glares."</p><p>Cyra said after a while, all while refusing to get to her feet.</p><p>"I swear your girlfriend is annoying...More so than Pigtails and ginger-snap <em>combined</em>." </p><p>Cyra felt her face flush at that.</p><p>"She is not my girlfriend! I would date Ben before I dated her! She's just a really good friend and even if she does have a crush I don't feel the same way!"</p><p>Merula just smirked down at her, crossing her arms, having left the broom and shrunken trunks a safe distance nearby as they had started to goof off.</p><p>"Oh really? Any chance I get to hear who is then? Especially since you've been writing love notes recently."</p><p>Merula's tone could only be described as Snide, though Cyra had been around the other Slytherin long enough to know it was teasing.</p><p>"Any chance you will shut your bloody mouth and help me up?"</p><p>She quipped instead, definitely not willing to answer that particular question.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Spring Fever Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Since we do not knownthe Snyde's names I had fun with Latin.</p><p>Since Merula is a scientific name (latin) for blackbird I chose Iliacus as the father's name going with the bird theme.</p><p>Almeda is a latin name that means Ambition.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So this is the girl you told us about." </p><p>Merula tried to swallow her nerves as she stood in the living room of the cottage both of the adults seeming to be ready to past judgment.</p><p>"Merula Snyde, the best witch at Hogwarts." She responded, seeing Cyra roll her eyes across the room.</p><p>"Snyde? As in Iliacus and Almeda Snyde?" </p><p>The question would have been innocent had her parents made different choices but as it was, the question made her heart race.</p><p>Willing her voice to be steady, Merula responded with a simple answer and waited for the backlash.</p><p>"Yes." </p><p>The blonde—who she assumed to be Hellen—narrowed her eyes slightly though to Merula's surprise, she nodded.</p><p>"Should have realized, you look exactly like your mother. No wonder Cyra mentioned your quidditch skills, your mother was one of the best seekers that Slytherin had in our year." </p><p>Whatever Merula had been expected for a response, that was certainly not it.</p><p>No one ever seemed to remember any of the good things her parents had done, only the bad. </p><p>"You knew my parents?" </p><p>She said, earning a grin.</p><p>"Let's see, iliacus was head boy and a master at potions...which he usually used to sabotage the Gryffindor team and Almeda was the best at quidditch and probably could tame a troll." </p><p>She felt Cyra's hand on her shoulder as she absorbed this info.</p><p>"I told you that it was alright to come with me. Hellen may have been Hufflepuff but ever since I told her about the mess our groups made in third year, she told me some horror stories from her youth and some included your mum." </p><p>Merula found herself at a loss for words though the sudden bout of nerves made her stomach twist.</p><p>"Remind me to tell you about the time a bunch of us girls in duel club decided to venture into the forbidden forest but for now, why don't you two get unpacked?" </p><hr/><p>"We'll have to share the loft but it should be big enough for two people," Cyra said as she led the way toward a ladder.</p><p>"We share a room most months out of the year and I haven't killed you yet. What is two more weeks?" </p><p>Merula retorted before adding:</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me that your aunt knew my mum?" </p><p>"Because after making an arse of myself third year you would have hexed me into the middle of next year. Besides, we weren't positive that was your parents." </p><p>Cyra answered before opening the door to one of the rooms the attic was sectioned off to.</p><p>She kept her eyes on her rival's face as they walked into the bedroom, which—thankfully—had been set up with two cots and was bigger than it looked on the outside.</p><p>"Well welcome to Moore Cabin. Hopefully, this isn't that boring for you." </p><p>She said only to earn a smirk.</p><p>"I've already seen you do magic outside of school so I think we can manage to entertain ourselves, besides, we could always go for a fly no muggles here for miles." </p><p>Cyra found it kind of strange that her rival and somewhat friend seemed to be so relaxed. </p><p>"My summers here have been a lot better than the ones since Jacob vanished. Charles may be a squib but he knows a lot about creatures and manages to help Helen with the less dangerous ones...I mean, even the Unicorn likes him and it is rare for them to tolerate men." </p><p>"Oh, I know from experience. My mum had one for a while and it bit a chunk out of my dad's arm when he tried to feed her." </p><p>Merula responded, catching Cyra by surprise.</p><p>"Is that how you knew how to approach that one in the dark forest?" </p><p>She questioned, earning a sigh from Merula who had opened her trunk.</p><p>"Yes and no. Honestly, I found her our first year. It was after that duel with you and I wanted to be alone." </p><p>She answered, brow furrowed</p><p>"It evidently saw some good in me because it walked straight up to me and quite nearly got punched because it startled me." </p><p>Cyra couldn't help but snort in amusement at that image.</p><p>"You really would punch a horse, wouldn't you?" </p><p>She joked, earning a look.</p><p>"At least I didn't trip over a murtlap." </p><p>Cyra just laughed and nodded.</p><p>"Fair...Not to mention that Puffskien that nearly put my eye out. That is the most harmless creature outside of flobberworms and I manage to get hurt by it." </p><p>[I] this is nice. She is being as civil as Merula can be anyway but this is as relaxed as I've seen her before. </p><p>"You would. You always were one knut short a sickle." </p><p>Merula retorted just as a crash sounded from downstairs, followed by a loud swear.</p><p>Cyra nearly facepalmed.</p><p>"Are you alright?" </p><p>She called, earning a muffled affirmative from the main floor.</p><p>"At Hogwarts, I have to worry about Tonks setting herself on fire with a candle. Here, I have an uncle that makes Tonks seem as graceful as a fairy." </p><p>She muttered earning a snort.</p><p>A silence passed over them while they unpacked, though after a few minutes Cyra spoke again.</p><p>"Want to go flying before dinner? I'll show you the reserve." </p><p>Cyra wasn't sure why the question made her as nervous as asking her to spend the break there had bit it did and she cursed herself mentally.</p><p>"Sure. Just remind me to write Ismelda later. She  makes me crazy but at least she is loyal." </p><p>Cyra snickered at that but nodded her agreement.</p><p>"Ismelda is basically your version of Penny. A little unstable, makes you wanna bang your head into a wall but a decent friend." </p><p>That earned a genuine laugh.</p><p>"That is the strangest way to put that but that is pretty much accurate. A dark, pessimistic version of Haywood."</p><p>Merula agreed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The "secret keepers"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How Cyra became an animagus and befriended Talbot</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>The Secret Keepers</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiara glanced over at Cyra, who seemed lost in thought as she sucked on the sugar quill in her hand. Maybe Talbot was right, maybe this was a bad idea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet Chiara knew that the proclaimed curse breaker was loyal to a fault, especially since the previous year the girl had very little problem lying to Penny Haywood to trick her into brewing wolfsbane potion the previous year, even prodding her into it by invoking her sense of pride.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So how did Talbot find out about it?" Cyra's voice suddenly shocked her from her thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He saw me transform one night and decided to confront me about it the next morning." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chiara responded, earning a furrowed look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He went to the forbidden forest during a full moon?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chiara bit her lip, debating on rather or not to tell the other girl the truth. After all, being a werewolf was one thing, an illegal animagus was another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have to swear not to tell anyone." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She began, earning a look from Cyra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you want me to take an unbreakable vow?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The quip was followed by a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look, I just want to know how someone survived the forest on the night of a full moon. Everyone knows werewolves have been spotted in there." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Glancing up at the tree where a golden eagle sat, Chiara closed her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because werewolves don't eat non-human animals." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cyra grew quiet for several minutes before she finally spoke, voice barely above a whisper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He is an animagus." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't a question but a definitive statement. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>that was what it could have been.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can't tell anyone." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chiara repeated herself, earning a scoff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not my business, I'm just glad you have someone who figured out a way to keep you company during those nights." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Talbot had been in the owlery when Cyra cornered him, a rather serious look on her face that made him think that she was there to blackmail him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was until she spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want you to teach me to become an animagus. I made a vow to help Chiara through her transformations. I would ask someone else but I don't want just anyone to know about this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn't sure what to say to that, though he could see she had no ill intentions. Especially not after her statement to Chiara. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You do realize it's illegal, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cyra sighed then and met his gaze for the first time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A werewolf in a wizardry school is basically illegal as well. I don't give a damn about any of that. Animagi doesn't hurt anyone and it will </span>
  <em>
    <span>help </span>
  </em>
  <span>keep my friend from feeling like she has to be alone."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, but it is a difficult and dangerous process."</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The following month was torture for Cyra, the soggy, bitter mandrake leaf sitting in the back of her mouth tainting all the food she dared eat with a rancid taste and made sleeping a difficult feat for fear that she would swallow or accidentally spat it out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the night of the storm came and she found herself standing in the rain, the potion in hand. Her hands shook and she glanced over at Talbot, who nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Closing her eyes Cyra prayed to whatever was listening that no one was out there. Then again no one in their right mind would be out in a pouring storm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tilting the foul-tasting potion back, Cyra tried to calm herself. Especially as a burning sensation began to fill the very core of her body as though her heart and intestines were both on fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had to change now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another flash of lightning and Cyra swore she saw feathers of ebony flash through her mind and that was when she stopped fighting and allowed the heat to wash over her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the world stopped spinning Talbot towered over her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well...You will be glad that your fear that you would turn into a mealybug hasn't come true." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cyra glanced down at herself then, moving an arm only to see a wing in her side vision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm a bird. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She thought, moving to speak only for a harsh croak to come from her beak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No not a bird. A raven. My love of flying must have translated into my animagus form.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>A week later Cyra awoke in the middle of the forest, her arm throbbing as Talbot lay asleep next to Chiara by the door, the latter covered by worn blankets they had smuggled from the school's storage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glancing down she noticed the dark bruise the previous night had left her with and wished she had brought her wand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bloody hell. I'm going to feel that for a while." She grumbled wondering how she was going to get back to Hogwarts unseen like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then again detention would be worth knowing she had managed to keep Chiara company...Even if it was weird understanding other creatures, especially the wolves that lurked in the forest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see you're awake." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The raspy voice caught her by surprise, though Cyra could easily imagine that everything about the transformation strained the body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah and I don't think I can fly with this arm." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cyra responded, earning a sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me wake up Talbot to go on ahead then I'll get dressed. Meanwhile, you need to transform back to your animagi form. I have an idea." </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>